onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Galdino
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Mr. 3, real name GaldinoOne Piece Manga - Chapter 532, Mr. 3's real name revealed, was an officer agent of Baroque Works, alongside his partner Miss Goldenweek. After being sent to Impel Down, he escaped with the assistance of Buggy the Clown, whom he shares a kindred bond with, and Monkey D. Luffy, and alliance that, while weak, has proven itself on a number of occasions. He is now taking part in the Battle of Marineford alongside the other Impel Down escapees. Appearance Like other male Baroque Works, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. Later, like most Impel Down prisoners, he wears a striped prisoner's outfit, with his top knot sagging and his right lens of his glasses cracked. His hair became untidy and he grew a beard due to the roughness of the Beast Hell he was placed in. Personality Mr. 3 thinks very highly of himself, and is not afraid to show it. He believes himself to be a master of strategy, using his intellect and total lack of scruples to complete his plans. He also thinks of himself as a great artist, using his wax powers to turn his victims into 'living statues' for his partner to paint over. However, when presented with situations in which he has to fight for his life, he reveals himself as little more than a coward who fears fighting (such as when a rage-filled Burogy was close to completely shattering his wax bonds). He apparently had some unexpected changes while in Impel Down. While he was a coward before, Mr. 3 risked his life to repay a debt to Luffy by blocking a torrent of deadly poison. He also admits that if he isn't careful, he could end up viewing Luffy as a friend and after Mr 2 sacrificed himself to save the escapes, he is clearly very upset and admits that he didn't think Mr. 2 was really all that bad. Abilities and Powers Crocodile only allowed Mr. 3 to hold his position in the organization as "Mr. 3" because Mr. 4 was too mentally slow. Otherwise, he would have been much lower ranked. In Impel Down, he proves his overall lack of fighting spirit on a number of occasions. He acted like a coward and backed up Buggy's escape plan rather then Luffy's much more dangerous advancement to the lower levels. After Magellan shows up on the fleeing group during their escape, Mr. 3 shows a moment of bravery, but admitted he could only hold it together for a brief moment. Devil Fruit Mr. 3 ate the Doru Doru no Mi, a Devil Fruit which allows him to tap infinite amounts of a special candle wax from his body. He can manipulate this wax to form any shape he desires, control its motion in both liquid and hardened states, and harden it to become as strong as steel. He usually crafts artistic weapons with such wax, which, when used at its maximum peak, was strong enough to take down a pirate with a bounty of 42,000,000. He can also manipulate a small amount of fire. History Little Garden Arc During the series, Mr. 3 is sent along with Miss Goldenweek to Little Garden to intercept Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats. There Mr. 3 takes interest in the local pair of feuding giants (Dorey and Burogy) and intends to collect the bounty on both theirs and Luffy's heads simultaneously. First he makes sure to secretly disable one of the giants and than sabotages one of their duels so that one of them is cut down. He proceeds to try and make statues out of the giant, Zoro, Nami, and Vivi, but Usopp, Luffy, and Carue spoil this event. Eventually after two rounds and a maze of self statues Mr. 3 is defeated by Luffy. Arabasta Arc He shows up later in Arabasta to apologize to Crocodile for his failure, yet an unamused Crocodile however simply feeds him to his pet Bananawani. However, Mr. 3 shows up yet again when Sanji is attempting to free the rest of the crew from the same Bananawani. He used his powers to encapsulate himself in wax while in the gators stomach, and after being freed Sanji simply makes him use his powers to open the jail where the crew was captive and than beats him unconscious. During Vivi's speech at the end of the Arabasta arc Mr. 3 can be seen in the crowd listening to her in Rainbase. The reason for his presence there is never explained. One Piece manga - Chapter 218, Oda explains Mr. 3's presence there... Yet doesn't. Ms. Goldenweek Mini Story Afterwards, Mr. 3 is shown on Holliday Island where he is needed to turn himself in to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 decides to escape on his ship and save himself, but is stopped by Mr. 2. Despite being defeated by Mr. 2, Mr. 3 manages to escape, so Mr. 2 is forced to disguise himself as Mr. 3 to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 is later caught offscreen and is sentenced to Impel Down with Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Mr. 2. Impel Down Adventure Mr. 3 has currently been revealed to be residing on the 2nd floor of Impel Down, appearing more ragged and with facial hair than he had prior to his sentencing, and apparently given up on hope of surviving within his confines.One Piece manga - Chapter 527, Mr. 3's location in Impel Down revealed. When Luffy and Buggy entered Level 2 and defeated the Basilisk, Buggy decided to release the prisoners in order to cause a riot. Mr. 3 saw his chance and went out, where he addressed them and said that he would repay the debt for letting him out by helping them to Level 3. However, once he heard that Luffy was intending to go down instead of up to Level 1, he attempted to back out of the deal, but reconsidered once he realized that the Level 3 stairwell would also lead back up to Level 1, so he conspired with Buggy to ditch Luffy so they could escape, but a Sphinx blocked their way to freedom. In order to ensure that he wasn't crushed by the Sphinx, he created lots of wax copies of himself and Buggy in order to trick the Sphinx, but this only resulted in the Sphinx destroying the floor, sending Mr. 3, Buggy, Luffy and the Sphinx plummeting straight into Level 3.One Piece manga - Chapter 529, Mr. 3 and company are sent crashing into Level 3 of Impel Down. With the Sphinx knocked out, Mr. 3 explains that Level 3 is known as the "Starvation Hell", where the heat from Level 4, is such that it even reaches the one above, and the prisoners are forced to starve. Before they could go anywhere, they were captured in a Seastone-reinforced net. The guard and commander of the Blue Gorillas: Saldeath, says there is no escape, but the Sphinx, who was also captured along the three, broke out of the net, releasing them. Mr. 3 and Buggy climbed up and told Luffy they're ditching him to break out of prison, but Luffy gives his thanks anyway. Upon trying to find a way out, He and Buggy came across Mr. 2's cell, who shocked to see Mr. 3 out of his. An embarrassed Mr. 3 suggests they don't let him out. One Piece Manga - Chapter 530, Mr. 3 and Buggy ditch Luffy.. Later Mr. 3 and Buggy are mentioned to be in Level 2, but as Minotaurus landed on top of them because Luffy sent it flying, both of them had no other choice than to run. Minotaurus chased Mr. 3 and Buggy down to Level 3 until they meet up with Luffy and Mr. 2. After all four of them joined up, they attacked the Minotaurus one after the other. Mr. 3 contributed to the defeat of Minotaurus as he used his Devil Fruit powers to wax Luffy's arm so that the final blow by Luffy finished the Demon Guard Minotaurus off. Only shortly after that, they realized that they were falling into the boiling point of Level 4. To their fortune, they could jump off the falling debris to land safely. As Luffy began to run in a random direction, Mr. 3 along with Buggy and Mr. 2 followed him as Mr. 2 told them that there is a kitchen stuffed with food. However as Mr. 3 and Buggy realized that there were many guards running around in order to get Luffy, they changed their mind and made up an idea to escape from Level 4. As Mr. 3 then saw Luffy being attacked by Magellan, he could only think of getting back to Level 3 by taking down Hannyabal. Mr. 3 and Buggy assumed that Hannyabal would be weak as he does not seem to possess a Devil Fruit, and Buggy's Muggy Balls would also be of great advantage for them. They decided to make their way to the entrance to Level 3 from Level 4. Unfortunately, they underestimated Hannyabal severely, who easily defeated them both. They were rescued by Mr. 2, who was disguised as Hannyabal, and he told them they needed to save Luffy, who was defeated by Magellan and taken to Level 5. He is later seen with Buggy and a disguised Mr. 2 traveling down to Level 5, the Freezing Hell. However, the three of them were shocked to learn that the prisoners and a supposed Hannyabal have to discard their cloaks. As soon as they entered they saw the Wolf Unit intent to eat them. With Bon Kurei prepared to face them, he is shown sprinting away in horror with Buggy. He is then shown alongside Buggy hiding on Level 2 using his Doru Doru powers and then making wax keys and freeing prisoners in order to cause a distraction for them to leave. Unfortunately, Magellan came to Level 2 and killed many of the rioters. He also sealed off all the entrances and exits to the level, causing Mr. 3 to worry. Luckily, Blackbeard reopened the level and Mr. 3 and the rioters prepared to head to Level 1. However, before they could escape out of Level 1, they were attacked by the revived Demon Guards, but thanks to the arrival of Luffy, Jinbei and Crocodile's group, the Demon Guards were quickly subdued again. However, Magellan quickly arrived to try to kill the group, but Mr. 3, in a surprising move, blocked the Chief Warden's Hydra with his own Candle Wall, urging Luffy and company to escape, stating that he'd be damned if he had to keep being in Luffy's debt. However, as it was clear that Mr. 3 couldn't actaully defeat Magellan, he planned to escape, but Luffy stayed behind to back him up. Noticing his wax's defensive capabilities against Magellan's poison, Luffy asked and received a set of wax boxing gloves and boots, which he promptly used to injure Magellan. Mr. 3 continued to hold down the fort against Magellan by creating wax barricades around some cannons until they were forced to flee from Magellan's poison golem. Mr. 3 managed to make it out of Impel Down and onto the group's escape ship, upon which he collapsed and gave thanks to Above. When Mr. 2 sacrificed himself to enable to others' escape, Mr. 3 was visibly stunned. He is lattr seen actully crying over Mr. 2's sacrifice and admits that he no longer actully had hard feeling towards him. Current Events Later, the Marines called the escape ship and revealed that Buggy was once part of the Pirate King's crew and is good friends with Shanks. Mr. 3 wondered why Buggy is such a coward, if all that is true. When Luffy and the others reached the Gates of Justice, Mr. 3 was seen to be very excited. He was last seen alongside with the other Impel Down fugitives, falling from the sky to Marineford, in order to support Luffy in Ace's rescue. He was also seen wearing a cloak and black pants over his original prisoner's striped shirt, understandably hysterical. When Buggy showed his shock at Kizaru's laser attack, then tried to hide it (of which most prisoners bought), Mr. 3 cried out that they are so full of hope that they are half-deaf. When Sengoku announced that Luffy's father is none other than Revolutionary Dragon, Mr. 3 was seen standing behind Buggy, both of them greatly shocked. Major Battles *Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek vs Luffy, Usopp and Carue *Mr. 3 vs Crocodile *Mr. 3 vs Sanji *Mr. 3, Buggy and Luffy vs Sphinx *Mr. 3, Buggy, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Luffy vs Minotaurus *Mr. 3 and Buggy vs Hannyabal and Impel Down Guards *Mr. 3, Buggy and prisoners of Impel Down vs Magellan (Level 2) *Mr. 3, Buggy and prisoners of Impel Down vs Demon Guards (Level 1) *Mr. 3, Luffy and prisoners of Impel Down vs Magellan (Level 1) Translation and Dub Issues Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in the Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub. To explain Mr. 3's presence in Rainbase afterwards, the story was rewritten to say that he had been following the Straw Hat Pirates since Loguetown. However, this created a plot hole as until Whiskey Peak, Baroque Works did not know who the Straw Hats were. Mr. 3 was also rewritten to be a joker, telling flat jokes in almost every sentence he spoke, despite being a genius in the original storyline. Another plot hole has also been created in the 4Kids dub. Since Luffy has not met Mr. 3 in the dub, this creates a small plot hole in the Impel Down arc, in which Luffy runs into Mr. 3, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Buggy. In the FUNimation dub, Mr. 3 speaks with a slight English accent. Trivia *Mr. 3's Candle champion helped him take down a criminal with a image:bsymbol.gif42,000,000 bounty.One Piece manga - Chapter 125, Mr. 3 mentions he downed a criminal. *The Mr. 3 pair has an "art" theme, due to sculpting and painting. *Mr. 3 loves black tea, especially the Earl Grey brand. *Even though a Devil Fruit user cannot swim or float in the sea, on Page 17 of Chapter 175, Mr. 3 is seen floating on water. Oda explained in a SBS that Mr. 3 landed on a plank of super-floating wood, which allowed him to stay afloat. In the anime version of this scene, a table is clearly floating beneath him to hold him up. Reference Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies